NoC
by iCopy
Summary: Something a friend and I took turns writing a loong time ago. May contain spoilers in the later chapters. Overall it was written to get things off our minds. Beware, its all OOC. Sui iCopy and Tea SugarTea belong to us. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.


Tea:

Tea: …I'm bored.

Copy: …

Tea: :pulls Sasuke out of nowhere:

Sasuke: WTF?

Copy: Oh yeah?! :pulls Kakashi out of nowhere:

Tea: :pouts:

Kakashi: O.o; :continues reading his book:

Copy: Let me read that!

Kakashi: Aren't you underage?

Copy: I've read and seen many hentai of you with Naruto!

Kakashi: WHAT?!

Copy: :'D :takes book and starts reading it:

Sasuke: Perverts...

Tea: :drools over Sasuke:

Sasuke: ...

Copy: Sasuke, who are you to talk? No one knows what happened those past two years with you and Orochimaru. Explain.

Kakashi: Ehh...hey! :takes book from Copy:

Copy: Meanie...

Kakashi: :stares at Sasuke for his answer:

Tea: :looks at Sasuke: You would never lie to me right?

Sasuke: ...

Tea: :pulls out frying pan, then looks at it: Ummm...

Kakashi: Kinky!

Copy: You think everything is kinky!

Kakashi: Like you're one to talk...

Tea: Shut up! Believe it or not, I can be very fighting with a frying pan...

Kakashi: ...

Copy: ...uh...

Sasuke: :feels left out as usual: ...

Tea: Why are you guys so quiet now… I seriously mean it...

Copy: Umm, can we forget that... it's disturbing...

Tea: I am! :hits Sasuke with it:

Sasuke: :falls on ground:

Tea: OMG! Sasuke! I didn't mean too! You were just... like... right there!

Kakashi: Ouch...guess he deserved that for ditching on us, heh.

Copy: I have no words... :giggles to herself:

Sasuke:

Tea: ... I told you I was dangerous! :D

Kakashi: I'll take your word on that next time.

Tea: Since Sasuke passed out, I need to obsess over someone else...

Copy: Well-

Tea: OMG! ROCK LEE!

Rock Lee: Yosh?

Copy: Hey it's Bushy Brows! :3

Rock Lee: Why do you call me that!

Copy: Cause Naruto calls you that, and its true.

Kakashi: God, he reminds me of Gai...ToT :shivers:

Tea: Don't be mean... :pouts:

Copy: ...

Rock Lee: Why am I here anyway?

Tea: Cuz I love you! :3

Kakashi: She's very-

Copy: I know.

Sasuke: :wakes up: Where the hell am I?

Copy: Oh look, Sasuke's awake.

Tea: OMG! Are you alright Sasuke?!

Copy:...How can you like him...

Lee: :out of the picture:

Yamato: Copy-chan, aren't you ready for our mission?

Copy: O.O; WTF!! Where did you come from!!

Kakashi: ;

Yamato: ...I was here the entire time...

Tea: No! It's too dangerous! You can't go!

Copy: W-

Tea: Well, if you must you must. But I insist on going with you! :3

Kakashi: Is it just me, or does it seem like she has this whole thing planned out?

Copy: I ALWAYS get that feeling Kakashi. xD

Kakashi: I think I'm going to go find Naruto-kun.

Copy: Common Tea-chan, let us be off. :eyes Yamato: Seriously, when did he get here!

Yamato: Why is she staring at me... Uh… let's go now! :turns around with a blush:

Copy: Ori? I think he took it the wrong way nn; : sweatdrop :

Tea: What's with you and attracting old men?

Copy: :death glare:

Tea: Ehe... Kidding!

Yamato: I think that Tea girl has A.D.D. or something... So about the mission... It will be to find a very rare flower called otheralotupers.

Copy: How exactly do you pronounce that?

Yamato: Good luck! :ninja poof:

Tea: Oh! Look at that butterfly!

Copy: And... I'm going with her? :apathy:

Copy: C'mon lets go…

Tea: That was the lamest mission briefing I've received, I'm going to go complain to the Godaime!

Tea: :grabs Copy's hand:

Copy: Oh yeah…sure…I'll come…

Both: :ninja poof:

10 Minutes Later

Copy: WTH does she mean this mission is top secret, I can't even pronounce the stupid flowers name! D: That's it, let's go find Yamato, he is so going with us!

Tea: Uh oh...she's angry... :sweatdrop:

Both: : ninja poof :

Tea: Heehee!

Copy: What are you so happy about?

Tea: I didn't even know I could do a ninja poof!

Copy: :faceplant: :death glare:

Tea: OO Uhhh... SASUKE!

Sasuke: Not this freak again...

Tea: No, we are not taking him with us! :drags Naruto and Kakashi over here: We are taking these two.

Kakashi: --;

Naruto: Whaa...

Tea: Bu-

Yamato: You shouldn't anger her...

Copy: WTH!! Where the hell do you keep coming from!!

Yamato: :blush: Not that look again...

Kakashi: :feels left out with Naruto: What did you want with us?

Copy: He..hem. Naruto kun, Kakashi sempai. You are going to team up with me and Tea-chan AND Yamato to find whatever the plant he mentioned before. Of course he is leading the way...

Kakashi and Naruto: ... :know that they have no choice:

Yamato: WHAT?! I was only to deliver the-

Copy: The 5th said so! Not really...

Yamato: ...Godaime is just torturing me…

Tea: You are so cruel to me- ... NARUTO! :glomps Naruto:

Naruto: Who the heck is she?

Kakashi: Yo-

Copy: Don't even say it.

Tea: :

Naruto: Oo;

Copy: Now that everyone's ahem SATISFIED, we can start the mission! :looks at Yamato: Lead the way.

Yamato: I… umm…ahhhh...

Skip the boring way to the fire country of staring of each other.

Yamato: Now, we will the scavenge here.

Copy: I'll choose the teams. Kakashi and Naruto on one team, and myself, Tea-chan, and Yamato on the second.

Yamato: Not with these two!! D:

Kakashi and Naruto: Hai! :D :D

Tea: I want to be with Naruto! :3

Copy: -.- Fine, got with them. Kakashi, look after her.

Kakashi: What!? The torture!

Naruto: Ung, it's that weird person…

Yamato: :gulp:

Tea: :D The three of us will have SO much fun together! 3 :turns to Copy: But are you sure that you and perverted old man over there are going to be alright TOGETHER all ALONE? :3

Yamato: W-what? :blush:

Copy: Of course we'll be... :looks at Yamato: Fine?

Tea: Okay bye! :runs off in a random direction:

Everyone: :blinks:

Copy: Don't just stand there like idiots, go after her!

Naruto and Kakashi: ...H-Hai! :go after her:

Copy: Let's go Yamato, and let's try to hurry, according to the 5th it seems to be a very important plant.

Yamato: Did she say anything else?

Copy: No, always with her top secret hush, but I think she was just to lazy to explain it. How does it look like?

Yamato: Oh, I guess the others will have a hard time finding a plant that they have no idea what it looks like.

Copy: Baka...

Yamato: It resembles a Sakura, except with blue thorns and orange roots.

Copy: Hai, let's go! Why did Tea-chan call him perverted...?

Tea: Tea-chan called him perverted because he was looking at you funny! :3

Naruto and Kakashi: ...

Naruto: :whispering to Kakashi: She even talks to herself in third-person?

Kakashi: Apparently so…

Tea: So what are we looking for anyway?

Kakashi and Naruto: ...

With Team 1

Copy: So where do we even start? I hope Tea-san is not freaking them out on purpose...

Yamato: Let's take a look at that swampy area over there...:points:

Copy: Well, don't just stand there and point, let's actually _do_ it. :grabs arm and pulls of toward swamp:

Yamato: …D-do it!?

Copy: He is perverted. :apathy:

Team 2

Kakashi: Uh… anyways... I think the plant was called…otheralotuper or something...

Naruto: The WHAT?

Tea: Oh! I hope it's pretty. Maybe it looks like some purple flower or something!

Naruto: We don't know how it even looks like… cuso. Kakashi, ever saw one?

Kakashi: Hmm, I read it in a book before. I think they have blue thorns…maybe.

Naruto: He actually read something not perverted… Maybe?

Kakashi: :shrugs:

Naruto: Let's go then.

Tea: I hope I can make a bouquet out of however many I can find!

Kakashi and Naruto: ...

Team 1

Copy: I think I found it!

Yamato: No... Although it looks very much like it, it's thorns are a ocean green, not blue.

Copy: It looks blue to me!

Yamato: Either way, the blue we are looking for is a very strong blue, not light like that.

Copy: Smart-ass.

Team 2

Naruto: Girl! Aren't you going to come help us look for this thing?

Tea: Oh Naruto... You know I would LOVE to, but unfortunately, it's my tea-time! :3

Naruto: We're not even in England!

Tea: I still have tea-time because TEA is my name. Good luck with finding that flower-thingy! 3

Kakashi: What does Copy-san see in her?

Team 1

Copy: Er, how big is it?

Yamato: It's as big as a rose.

Copy: So it grows as a bush? :puzzled:

Yamato: Um...Oh crap, that look...again... It..umm..it's a..huge bush..umm..only one... grows per year.

Copy: :smiles: Alright got it! Don't speak so slow, or I might think you're a fake, Yamato!

Yamato: What!

Team 2

Tea: :drinks her tea:

Naruto: Where the hell did she even get the tea from...

Kakashi: Oh, you're asking me. Like I know. I see nothing in her...

Team 1

Copy: I think we should go find the others...

Yamato: What, why?

Copy: I don't know... ninja intuition.

Team 2

Tea: It's a special homemade tea I just made!

Naruto: Using what?

Tea: Some plants I found here in the forest. :3

Kakashi: Let me see it. Knowing this girl, it's probably poison.

Tea: Oh! I got it from this bush right over here! :points to a bush filled with otheralotuper plants:

Team 1

Copy: Lets go. :'D

Yamato: Uh, alright…

Team 2

Kakashi: :searches:

Naruto: Well, anything dangerous Kakashi?

Kakashi: ...these are the otheralotupers, the only bush that grows once per year. Maybe she is special...

Naruto: ...

Tea: Huh, those were the plants we were looking for? I didn't notice!

Teams Join Up

Copy: Look! There they are! :points at team 2:

Yamato: They look a bit peeved about something.

Tea: Copy-sensei!

Everyone: SENSEI!?

Tea: :blink: Did I say something wrong?

Copy: What? Did she say something wrong?

Tea: Uhh...

Naruto: What's wrong with you?

Tea: I need to pee.

Yamato: :flush: Can't you just use a bush?

Copy: Baka! :hits him on the head:

Everyone: …

Kakashi: I think you just knocked him out.

Copy: Woops! :sweatdrop: Kakashi! Carry him, we are leaving now.

Kakashi: WHAT?! Why me?!

Copy: I'd rather have a you carry him then me, god knows how he'll react if I carry him. Plus, Tea-chan needs to go, so she can't. And Naruto will be distracting Tea.

Tea: Not that I would carry him anyway…

Naruto: Come on! Aren't we going to leave already? :pouts:

So They Reach Konoha

Naruto: Stupid old man! Why did we even NEED these flowers for?! :yells at Yamato:

Godaime: Well, Tea-san's mother's famous tea party tomorrow evening, and this plant happens to be one of the main ingredients.

Everyone: …

Tea: :D :D :D


End file.
